The Clinical Investigations Support Office (CISC) is a centralized organization of individuals with specific and specialized roles and a protocol and data management system that provides essential support for investigational trials at the USC/Norris Comprehensive Cancer Center. This centralized administration of clinical research activities is critical to the efficient conduct of clinical trials at the various clinical sites of the Cancer Center. CISC provides the Cancer Center's clinical investigators access to services, technologies and scientific consultation to foster interaction and enhance scientific productivity. CISO provides a centralized administration for protocol development, review, regulatory compliance, study conduct and monitoring, and quality assurance. This shared resource has two components: a centralized Protocol Administration Unit and a Research Nursing/Data Management Unit. The Protocol Administration Unit provides the centralized support services necessary for the conduct of externally-funded and internally peerreviewed and monitored research clinical trials. The Research Nursing/Data Management Unit provides the centralized function of advising and assisting investigators in patient eligibility assessments, data quality control and oversight. The Cancer Center has provided a suite of offices located on the 7th floor of the Topping Tower with other offices for staff located throughout the hospital due to growth of clinical research. Satellite offices are located in close proximity to patient care areas at the Los Angeles County + USC Medical Center. CISO has important interactions and coordination of functions with the Biostatistics Core Resource, the Cancer Research Informatics Core (CRIC), and the protocol review and monitoring system (Clinical Investigations and Quality Assurance committees) which provide scientific peer review and quality assurance monitoring of the Center's clinical trials.